oldschoolspeedrunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Old-School Speedruns 2
Old-School Speedruns 1 took place from May 5th to July 17th of 2014, garnering 24 competitors to run for first place in a Crash Bandicoot themed tournament. Throughout 2015, OSS has been recalled by multiple people and a question arose whether or not the next competition will happen. OSS2 began on October 11th, 2015. Hosting As IAS10 and WCS4 were taking place, DM took note of the high levels of responsibility, reasoning, and clear thinking that were shown by a then relative newcomer Supster131. Observing successful hosting and enthusiasm, Digital knew that Andrew was the best candidate for a second hosting position in OSS2. Second host's responsibilities include contacting participants, creating their profiles on the wiki, and editing matches. Uploading videos and updating the tournament pages will always remain exclusive to DM. Rules Games & Regions Participants will be required to play games developed by Traveller's Tales '''(TT), meaning every single game '''only by TT is allowed. However a few special rules apply to that: 1) Both participants MUST have the game with the same regional code / NTSC-U / NTSC-J. Some games are known for a difference in the speed of the game due to a variation in the framerate, thus, to be fair, both players must have the same version and run on the same platform (PS1, PS2, PS3, Emulator, etc.) EXCEPTION: The participants ARE ALLOWED to record w/ different regions and/or platforms IF both of the players agree upon that and have no problem with it. 2) In Round 1, every participant MUST do 3 different TT games, without repeating any titles. That is done to avoid boring matches and make sure some people aren't forced into a game they are not good at. In Rounds 2 and 3, any game can be repeated as long as both players agree on it. (see Grand Final section for another important rule regarding games) Victory In the group stage (Round 1), a competitor who wins the match will be awarded 5 points, '''ONLY if the actual video footage is provided. If the winner fails to provide the video footage, the match is void, and must be redone, in the same game but with a different objective that is given by the hosts. In the knockout stages (Rounds 2 & 3), a victory will not give any number of points, but will instead promote the person to the next round. Once again, if the winner fails to provide the footage, the run is void and must be redone with a new objective determined by the hosts. Defeat In the group stage, a person who loses the match still gets rewarded with points, but in this case only '''2. '''If the video footage isn't provided by the defeated person, he/she will not be penalized. In Rounds 2 and 3, if a competitor loses, he drops out of the tournament. Draw The tournament will have absolutely no draws. Even if the person finishes 1 second after the winner does, they still lose. Triple-Threat Matches In the group stage, '''3 of 4 competitors will advance to Round 2. If a tie in points happens between 3 out of 4 competitors at the bottom the group, then a triple-threat match is required to determine who will be the 2 people, along with the winner of the group, to be granted the right to move on. In a triple-threat match, all 3 people must decide on a TT game they can all play and the objective they can all do. The two people that finish faster are promoted to Round 2. Grand Final The game for the Grand Final will be voted on by the public. The game can be any game developed by TT BESIDES CRASH TWINSANITY. 'Twinsanity was the OSS1 final game and it is not allowed to be the final game again, so votes for it will not be taken. In the Grand Finals, the places will be determined by the order of how fast people beat the game. The Grand Finals match will only be done ONCE, no rematches of any sort will be allowed, ''unless all of the finalists do not submit the footage for some reason or the call drops ''unintentionally. ''It is important to make sure everything is recorded properly. There are 3 spots in the GF, and if a finalist who finishes in the 1st or 2nd spot fails to provide the footage, he/she will be automatically brought down to the last position. Grand Final Game The game will be voted on by the public in due time. Check back later. Rematches Rematches are technically possible at any stage of the tournament, but '''only with the permission of the hosts and the presence of a legitimate reason for it. Participants Group Stages (Round 1) DRAW VIDEO General Rules The group stage features 16 players split into 4 groups of 4 people. The first 3 people in the group (determined by number of points) will advance to Round 2. Match Length The general length of Round 1 matches should be around 10-15 minutes. Group A Group B Group C Group D Quarter-Finals (Round 2) General Rules In Round 2 there will be no draw like before, but instead according to a predefined table the 12 remaining players will face each other to determine which 6 of them will advance to the semi-finals. Any game could be played, even if it is repeated, as long as both players agree on it and figure out a suitable objective. Match Length The matches in Round 2 must have a length of at least around 25 minutes, thus the goal of the speedrun should be more challenging than in Round 1. Matches Semi-Finals (Round 3) General Rules The "survivors" of the quarter-finals will match one another according to a predefined table to determine who will get the spots in the Grand Finals. Any game could be played, even if it is repeated, as long as both players agree on it and figure out a suitable objective. Match Length The matches in Round 3 must have a length of at least around 35 minutes, thus the goal of the speedrun should be more challenging than in Round 2. Matches Grand Final Winner SF1 Winner SF2 Winner SF3 The participants will be playing a game voted on by the public, with the objective to beat the whole game, at the least.